When You Thought You Knew Someone
by DannysEvilTwin
Summary: Valerie Grey has just broken Danny's heart, but Danny keeps trying to win Valerie back. Annoyed by this Sam plans to date Tucker to see what Danny will do. DxS Author's note. Please read!
1. A bad day

**Danny sat down on his bed. He put the palm of his hand on the top of his forehead and let his head hang down. He never meant for anything to happen, not any of it. He felt so bad. How could he have let his life get so out of control?**

**The problem was simple, but the answer to solving the problem was not. Right now Danny was in a state of depression and he didn't know how to get out of it.**

"**AAAHHH, A Monster!" The scream came from outside his window. In the streets of Amity Park there was a monster, and his name was Evil Danny. Danny saw Evil Danny fly through the sky chasing innocent bystanders, looking for something or someone. The problem that Danny had created was so bad that he couldn't stand being a super hero, and therefore vowed never to fight ghosts anymore. If he had a chance to go back in time he would change the biggest mistake of his life. And maybe that chance would come, a lot sooner than he thought.**

**It all started when Danny celebrated his birthday which was coming up soon. He would be fifteen and for him that was awesome. It was also a little bit scary for him. Fifteen would mean he would be able to take a Drivers Ed. Class and that he would be the same age as his friend Sam, who had turned fifteen at the beginning of the year. **

**You know how Tucker and Danny share everything? Well, they do share everything even the same birthday. Tucker and Danny couldn't wait to be turning fifteen at the same time together. It was also the end of year, and Danny couldn't wait. It was two weeks until his birthday. It was going to be awesome. He had already planned a party for his two friends and him to hang out and watch their favorite movies all night long.**

**But he didn't know that that was when the problem started.**

**It was a quiet Saturday afternoon. Danny's parents were out of town, Jazz was writing in her diary downstairs and Danny was…ON THE COMPUTER INSTANT MESSENGING WITH VALERIE GREY? Yes he was, I'm sorry to say.**

**The doorbell rang downstairs, and Jazz quickly stuffed her diary under one of the couch cushions. Then she walked over to the door and opened it.**

"**Hey guys! Danny's downstairs on the computer chatting with, what was her name again?" Jazz asked.**

"**Valerie Grey" Tucker and Sam said together at exactly the same time with no enthusiasm whatsoever. They looked at each other and started laughing.**

"**Okay then. Well, I'll go tell him that you're here. You can make yourselves at home if you want to." Jazz said before she went downstairs into her parent's lab to find Danny on the computer.**

"**Okay, thanks Jazz." Sam said as she went to sit down on the couch. "Ouch!"**

"**What is it?" Tucker asked concerned.**

"**Nothing, I just sat on something really hard" Sam answered as she got up from the couch. Tucker walked over to where she had been sitting and started feeling the spot on the couch with his hand. He reached under a pillow.**

"**Ahh-hah," He said with triumph. "You were just sitting on top of" he paused to look at the item that he had retrieved "Jazz's diary?"**

"**What?" Sam said she grabbed it out of his hands.**

"**Let's read it," Tucker suggested and put his hands on top of Sam's and tugged on the diary. They both tugged back and forth for about a minute before they finally realized that their hands were touching. Tucker let go immediately and stood back away from Sam. Sam looked down at the floor and handed Tucker the book.**

"**You read it," Sam said "It would be funnier if you read it."**

"**Okay," Tucker said. He sat down on the couch and Sam sat a little way over from him and they faced each other. "Today I went to the grocery store," Tucker started to read, "And in one of the canned food lanes, a little old lady was deciding whether to get canned peas, or canned broccoli, so she asked me to try them both for her. They both tasted really weird and I will never eat anything canned again. I also ended up paying for them. What a day."**

**Sam and Tucker laughed. They remembered one time when they tried to get Jazz to eat a canned carrot. She ran out of the room screaming and now they new why. **

"**Read some more," Sam said, and so Tucker did.**

**Meanwhile, Jazz went downstairs to get Danny. She found him on the computer, chatting away.**

"**Danny your friends are upstairs waiting for you." Jazz said nicely.**

"**Oh, well, I'm kind of busy here Jazz." Danny said harshly.**

"**Yeah, but they're your _close _friends you should be hanging out with them. Not someone who already broke your heart and who kept Sam from…never mind."**

"**She kept Sam from what?" Danny asked.**

"**Never mind" Jazz replied.**

"**No, I want you to tell me." Danny said.**

"**Go upstairs and hang out with your _real friends_ who truly _care about you_." Jazz said getting frustrated.**

"**Send them down here." Danny ordered.**

"**No, and your being very rude. You should go upstairs and hang out with them, not having them be bored hanging out with you down here." Jazz said getting really angry at Danny. She started walking upstairs. "This is the last time I'm doing something that's rude for you."**

**Danny smiled and kept writing to Valerie.**

**Jazz got to the top of the stairs. She was about to walk in to the living room and tell Sam and Tucker that Danny was waiting for them downstairs, but she heard laughter and decided not to . Instead she quietly walked up the stairs, and sat on the top stair. She heard that Sam and Tucker were reading her diary, but she didn't mind. "Danny deserves this," She thought, "he was being so rude and now he won't have any friends to hang out with tonight." She quietly got up and was about to walk to her room when she heard the sound of someone moving a little bit across the couch and her diary continuing being read. **


	2. The fight between friends begins

**Hey, it's just me. It's the second chapterI know, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Just in case you didn't know, this story is going to have some TxS in it but more DxS than TxS. It might take a couple of chapters to get over the TxS, and if your not a person that can handle TxS and VxD than I wouldn't read the next few chapters of the story. Although it would be helpful to knowing what happened in the later chapters. Oh, well. Enjoy.**

**Danny walked upstairs and suddenly heard laughter. He walked into the kitchen, and listened with all his might to Tucker and Sam who were sitting on the coach. To Danny it sounded like they were reading someone's diary. Then the answer came to him all of a sudden. It was Jazz's diary. He went into the living room, and the sight that he saw made him open his mouth so wide that a cockroach could fit inside it. Sam and Tucker were sitting as close to each other as possible. Sam had her head close by Tucker's shoulder looking at Jazz's diary, and Tucker was reading Jazz's diary. Both of Tucker's hands were holding the diary, and when he finished the page he was reading, Sam stretched out her arm and turned the page for him.**

**The whole scene made Danny want to throw up. He cleared his throat and Sam and Tucker looked up at him. Sam quickly scooted away from Tucker and Tucker closed Jazz's diary up.**

"**Hey Danny what's up?" Tucker asked.**

"**No, no, I don't want to go ruining your guys' fun. Just keep on reading my sister's diary. I'll just go back downstairs and keep talking to Valerie then, if you guys are having _soooo _much fun." Danny said sarcastically.**

"**Danny you have it all wrong. We've been waiting for three hours for you to come up and hang out with us. And now you see us trying to have a good time without you, when you didn't want to even come and hang out with us in the first place." Sam protested.**

"**Well maybe I don't want to hang out with you." Danny said.**

"**Fine then, I'm leaving. Are you coming with me Tucker or are you staying with _him_?" Sam asked Tucker.**

"**I…well, I…" Tucker stammered.**

"**Are you staying with me or are you going with _her_?" Danny asked Tucker.**

"**You're such a jerk!" Sam yelled at Danny, as she ran out his door and fled to her house, tears falling down her face.**

"**What's it going to be?" Danny asked Tucker.**

"**You know Sam has a point. You have been acting like a jerk." Tucker said as he opened Danny's door. He walked outside, and Danny followed him. **

"**So that's it. You're just going to leave?" Danny asked. Rain started to fall from the sky.**

"**Yeah, I think it is, and I am. You've changed dude. It's not fun for anyone, especially your close friends. Whatever your deal is, you better find it, because pretty soon you're going to not have two friends that you used to have." Tucker said and walked down the street, leaving a very disturbed Danny Fenton out in the cold, literally.**

**I'm ashamed of myself. if you don't think it's hard to write this it is, mostly because I'm a DxS supporter and because I don't think Danny could ever be that rude, but oh well. It's basically gonna be mostly that for TxS. And don't worry Tucker and Sam do not kiss. I repeat TUCKER and SAM do not kiss. I don't know for sure since I haven't finished this story, but it's probably not going to happen. Just to inform you.**

**Byeness...**


	3. A Serious Plan Part1

**Heyness people. Umm, just so you know this isn't a very good chapter, but it leads up to the next chapter, so you should probably read it. It doesn't have any TxS in it, and it explains some things, so you should probably read it. Well, enjoy, I guess.**

**Danny walked back into his house just as Jazz came down the stairs.**

"**Danny, what happened? Did your friends leave? Why did they leave? Is it raining outside?" Jazz asked in a large big rush.**

"**They said I was being a jerk. Yes, they left. They left because I was being a jerk. And yes, it's raining outside." Danny said calmly and slowly, even though he was feeling like he wanted to punch someone. "If you don't mind Jazz I think I'm going up to my room for awhile."**

"**Okay, Danny. I was going to make something French. Do you want anything?" Jazz asked in the nicest way possible, seeing as Danny was not in a good mood.**

"**No thanks." Danny said as he walked up the stairs. "I was just going to work on some homework, and then go to bed."**

"**It's a Friday night Danny. Don't you want to go out and do something?" Jazz asked.**

"**I can't do anything, because the thing that I planned got canceled!" Danny screamed at Jazz and then ran to his room and slammed the door.**

**Meanwhile, Tucker was walking down the street to Sam's house. When he got there he rang the doorbell, and Sam answered the door. **

"**Oh, hi Tucker," Sam said as she wiped her eyes with her hands. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Hi Sam, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute or maybe two minutes, or maybe," Tucker started to say.**

"**It's okay Tucker, you can come on in. Do you want to watch some movies?"**

**Sam asked Tucker as he walked into her house. **

"**Look I know Danny was acting like a jerk," Tucker started to say again.**

"**Yeah, he was," Sam shut the really hard, "but what I don't get is why he was acting like that." Sam led Tucker down the hall to her family's mega movie theater room. She sat down in a chair, and so did Tucker.**

"**I think it's because he is trying to win back Valerie." Tucker finally answered.**

"**He has nothing to win." Sam protested, "Valerie likes him, I don't see the problem."**

"**The problem is that Valerie won't go out with Danny." Tucker answered.**

"**Then why doesn't Danny just give up on her?" Sam asked.**

"**I don't know. This thing has been going on for a month. Danny needs to figure out who's more important, his friends or some girl who is never going to date him." Tucker answered, with a sad tone.**

"**Hey Tucker, maybe he should be worrying about winning his friends back instead of some girl." Sam said.**

"**Really, how could he have to win his friends back?" Tucker asked. Sam gave him that don't-be-so-stupid-I-have-a-plan look.**

"**You have a plan don't you?" Tucker asked. Here I have to tell you my point of view when I say, Tucker is captain obvious. **

"**Yeah I have a plan and it's good. So listen up Tucker." Sam said. ****Then she went about her plans for them to win Danny back.**

**Well that's all I have for this chapter. I hope you liked it. I know it was kind of boring, but it will get better. The next chapter is going to be a doozy, and the chapter after that is going to be the hardest to write. Well anyway.**

**Byeness...**


	4. A Serious Plan Part2

Heyness people, again. Thanks for reviewing my story for all of those who did. I really appreciate it. Umm, this chapter has to do with Sam telling Tucker her plan, and at the end what Danny's plan is. Oh and I've been trying to seperate my story things, but sometimes my computer gets really evil and doesn't want to seperate out the story. So I'm trying to do that. Ohh, and at the end of the story Danny's thoughts are in Italics.Well enjoy the fourth chapter peoples.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"**Okay, here's the deal. You know how Danny is ignoring us and thinks that he can just come back to us and we'll take him back whenever he wants to be friends with us again?" Sam asked Tucker.**

"**Yeah, but what does that have to do with," Tucker started to ask.**

"**Well, I thought that we don't let him come back to us, or we just ignore him." Sam explained.**

"**How are we going to do that?" Tucker asked.**

"**I've thought it over, and if you are up for it I thought that we could pretend to be going out and that would make Danny jealous, and then he would want us back." Sam explained again.**

"**Yeah that's sounds okay, but…wait a minute, what?" Tucker asked really confused.**

"**You and I will pretend to be going out and then Danny will get jealous." Sam explained for the third time.**

"**How is he going to get jealous? He's clueless remember." Tucker pointed out.**

"**Yeah, I know, but he might get upset because his friends aren't paying him any attention." Sam explained for the fourth time.**

"**I don't Sam. It seems kind of weird. Are you just doing this to get Danny to like you?" Tucker asked with a grin.**

"**No! I don't even care who he likes Tucker. I just want to get him, as a friend, back." Sam argued.**

"**Are you sure?" Tucker asked teasingly.**

"**Yes, I'm sure." Sam said.**

"**Okay then, next problem. Did you ever stop to think that it might hurt his feelings?" Tucker asked.**

"**He likes Valerie Tucker it's not going to hurt his feelings." Sam answered.**

"**I didn't mean _that _problem; I meant that what if Danny gets hurt cause he lost his two best friends." Tucker said sadly.**

"**Well, then he would have learned his lesson. Now, we have to discuss what we have to do to get Danny to be jealous." Sam said.**

"**Wait a minute. Do we have to kiss?" Tucker said uncomfortably.**

"**If it's necessary," Sam said.**

"**Okay, but I don't feel comfortable kissing you." Tucker protested.**

"**Well, I don't want to kiss you either now that I think about it, but we want to get Danny back right?" Sam asked.**

"**Right," Tucker said hesitantly.**

"**And we want him to be our friend again right?" Sam asked.**

"**Right," Tucker said sadly.**

"**So we have to do whatever it takes to win Danny back." Sam said.**

"**Wait a minute; I thought you said that Danny was going to have to try to win _us_ back." Tucker protested.**

"**Yeah, well, we have to win him back for him to win us back." Sam explained.**

"**That doesn't make any sense." Tucker said.**

"**Do you have to analyze everything?" Sam asked. **

"**Maybe," Tucker answered.**

"**Okay, now let's discuss the certain measures that we will have to go through." Sam said.**

"**Okay, but no kissing." Tucker said quickly.**

"**Right, no kissing," Sam agreed.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Danny was lying down on his bed. He was thinking about what had happened that night.**

_**Why did I have to be that way? What do I see in Valerie? Valerie doesn't even want to go out with me so why do I keep trying to win her over? I can't believe I treated my friends like that. I can't believe that I made Sam cry like that. I should've been a better friend. I know, at school on Monday, I'll apologize to Sam and Tucker for my actions tonight. Maybe then things can go back to normal. I'll forget about Valerie and we can go on being best friends and having fun together. I'd choose my friends over Valerie any day.**_

**Feeling good about the plan that he had just thought up in his mind, he rolled over and fell asleep, but even though he felt content about his plan, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, that things wouldn't turn out like he had planned. Only, he didn't know that that feeling was very right.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ooohh. What's gonna happen on Monday? I'll post it in the next chapter. I know you're on the edge of your seat, but I have to try and write the next chapter to my other story. It only has two chapters, cause I've been working on this story so much.**

Byeness peoples...


	5. A Ruined Plan

**Alohanesspeoples. I can't believe that I wrote this chapter that quick, but it didn't turn out like I had planned. It has absolutly no TxS, actually Tucker's not even in this chapter, but I don't want to ruin it for you. Ohh, and it switches peoples thoughts in Italics. Mostly Sam and Danny. But other than that it's cool. Enjoy peoples.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sam's thoughts in Italics.**

**Sam walked down the street towards the school. Someone was calling her name. She hoped that it was Tucker.It was someone else, someone that she recognized, but it wasn't Tucker.**

"**Hey, Sam can I talk to you." Danny said. He was walking right beside her.**

_**Crap why doesn't he just go away, and leave me alone.**_

"**Look, I know that I haven't been acting like a very good friend for the past few weeks and I just wanted to apologize…" Danny was saying as they turned into the school, but was rudely interrupted by Valerie. Valerie bumped into Sam causing her to fall and Valerie started to walk by Danny.**

"**Whoops, sorry Sam, didn't see you there." Valerie said sarcastically. Danny turned around and offered a hand to Sam. Sam had the sudden urge to just grab his hand and be lifted off of the ground from it, but she ignored her feeling. She pulled herself off of the ground, pushed past Danny and walked into the school building. Danny stood there with his mouth open. Slowly he turned around and walked into the school building by himself.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Danny's thoughts in Italics**

**Lunch wasn't very fun either. Sam sat by herself at lunch. It turned out that Tucker had gotten a cold over the weekend and wouldn't be back in school until the next week. Talk about a ruined plan.**

**Danny sat by Valerie at lunch. Valerie kept talking and talking and talking, which was a good thing for Danny because he was thinking about how Sam had treated him.**

_**I guess I do deserve it. I haven't actually apologized to her. I just wish that she could understand how I feel. I know what I should do. I should go talk to her about it right now.**_

"**Valerie, I'm all full. I'm going to try and check out this new book in the library." Danny explained. Valerie nodded her head hesitantly. Danny went to clean off his lunch tray. Then he went back into the cafeteria and didn't see Sam anywhere, so he tried to find her in the eating place that was outside. He found Sam sitting behind a tree. He slowly sat down beside her. Sam noticed Danny sitting beside her, and she slowly got up.**

"**Wait," Danny said, grabbing her arm.**

"**What is there to wait for? You have your girlfriend now so you should stop trying to follow me." Sam said annoyed. Danny pulled on her arm and she fell down on top of him. "Ouch! What the heck was that for?"**

"**I was just trying to…I didn't mean to," Danny stammered. Sam playfully punched Danny on the arm, and for a split second Danny thought that they were best friends again. He let go of her arm, and she sat up.**

"**Look Danny I know that you want everything to go back to normal, but I just can't, I mean, I feel like," Sam muttered.**

"**Sam," Danny said really seriously. Sam looked up at him. "I don't know if you know this, but…"**

"**What?" Sam asked looking really serious now. Danny moved closer towards her. So close that their faces almost touched.**

"**Danny I can't do this," Sam said, and then she got up and ran as fast and as far as her legs would take her. Danny sat there confused and alone, then the end of lunch bell rang and he slowly walked into the school.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sam's thoughts in Italics**

**Sam ran to her house.**

_**That was definitely not supposed to turn out like that. Why did he get that close? Does he love me? I can't believe it. That's right I can't believe it. He's just pretending so he can have a good laugh with Valerie. And if he thinks that this is over, it's not. We'll see who laughs last come next week.**_

**Sam felt good about telling herself that it was all a joke. She truly thought that it was, but in the pit of her stomach she thought that he really did love her. She was of course, mostly right, but then again, nobody knows everything.\**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Okay, peoples. This was a very dramatic chapter. Hopefully you liked it. I first thought that I would have Sam and Danny kiss, to be honest, but then I thought that I wouldjust make it more suspenseful. Hahahaha. Oh, and when Danny says that he's going to try and check out a book from the library,I just realized that from Parental Bonding they talk about checking out a book from the library, but they actual mean Paulina. So it kind of sounded like he was talkin bout Sam. I just realized that and it made me laugh. Anyway, hte next chapter should be about the next week, or just that same week. Thsi message is too long.**

**Byeness...**


	6. Poems Can Be Hurtful

**Sorry but this is all I got. It's the same day that Sam and Danny got into that fight or whatever. Danny and Sam's thoughts are in Italics. The first is Danny's and the second is Sam's. Enjoy peoples.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Danny took a walk in the park. He thought that it would be best to calm his mind down. Then he heard a familiar voice. It sounded like the voice was writing a poem. Or maybe the voice was writing a letter. The sound came from behind a tree. Danny stood with his back, to the back of the tree, then he slowly slid down until he was sitting on the hard earthy soil. He listened to the voice.**

_**Who is that? Wait, it sounds familiar. Is that Sam's voice?**_

**Danny listened closer. It sounded like she was trying to write a poem.**

**This is what she read and said to herself:**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**The sounds of laughter are everywhere**_

_**But my heart is in a different place**_

_**I must admit that feelings quit**_

_**When you see the look upon my face**_

_**I can't control this feeling I have**_

_**The darkness is no more**_

_**I must regain control of myself**_

_**Unless I want to rip my heart out and throw it on the floor**_

_**Why do boys have to be so clueless**_

_**They don't understand girls' hearts**_

_**I want a boy who is there for me**_

_**And we will never fade apart**_

_**The clouds in the sky look down on me**_

**_As if knowing my one fear_**

_**I look around to find the boy**_

_**Who no longer brings me cheer**_

_**He tortures me **_

_**And makes me think**_

_**That he loves me so**_

_**But the feeling makes me start to sink**_

_**No lower I can go**_

_**The boy who isn't there for me**_

_**I'm truly sad to say**_

_**Never understands me**_

_**He does things his own way**_

_**I hate him I hate him**_

_**My broken heart cries out**_

_**I hate I him I hate him**_

_**It screams and it shouts**_

_**The boy who I hate?**_

_**You ask so clear**_

_**The boy that took away**_

_**All of my cheer**_

_**One of my best friends**_

_**My best friends **_

_**And I**_

_**Have put up with it enough**_

_**So I wish he would die**_

_**Danny thinks only of himself not others**_

_**Fighting ghosts is his main worry**_

_**Also going steady with Valerie**_

_**So he better hurry**_

_**I hate him I hate him**_

_**My broken heart cries out**_

_**I hate him I hate him**_

_**It screams and it shouts**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sam stopped because she heard somebody get up from behind the tree she was sitting down beside. **

**_Was somebody listening to my poem? I hope they don't tell Danny. What if it was Danny? No, don't think like that. It was probably an evil little squirrel._**

_**Maybe I should get up and check.**_

**Sam got up and looked behind the tree. Nobody was there. She looked around and saw somebody running away from the park. She couldn't exactly see who it was, but she didn't miss seeing the black hair on the top of the person's hair.**

_**It was Danny. Oh My Gosh, I can't believe I read that in front of him! He hates me now. I know, I should go apologize to him. I'll try calling him, and if that doesn't work, I'll go over to his house and make my apology over there.**_

**Sam knew in her heart that Danny was really stubborn, but she still had hope that he would forgive her. Even if he didn't she would still feel sorry. She wanted to give up on the whole "plan" that she had, but she knew if he didn't accept her apology, that she would have to go through with it.**

**Before closing her diary, which was where the poem was written in, and walking back to her house, Sam recited the last few lines of her poem.**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Even though I know that this isn't true**_

_**I long to say **_

_**I can't stop thinking about you**_

_**I love him I love him**_

_**My lost soul cries out**_

_**I can't admit this feeling I'm having**_

_**It's like I can't explain**_

_**But when I'm with him**_

_**It's like he stops the rain**_

_**The rain on my life and my problems go away**_

_**Every time I'm with him any day**_

_**But now that he's gone**_

_**Jealousy occurs**_

_**I love him I love him**_

_**My broken heart still cries out**_

_**I love him I love him**_

_**But I do not shout**_

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_Sorry peoples I cahnged the seperators things. I'm sorry that that's all for chapter six. I've been really busy the past couple of days. I'll try to write a longer chapter soon. I'm really sorry, but that's all I have time to write._**

**_Byeness..._**


	7. Notes and Confusion

**Alohaness peoples. Sorry the last chapter was written so quick. I wrote it before I went to school this morning, so it was like crunch time. Hopefully this chapter is one of those long chapters you've been waiting for, but it's kinda different. It's in both Sam's and Danny's point of views, so you can see the story two different ways. This chapter took me two hours to write, so you better like it, or else I will send an army of evil squirrels to eat you. Oh, and the poem in the last story was written by me. Thankz to whoever said it was a good poem. I appreciate that. I wrote that poem before I wrote this story so it wasn't composed in less than 20 minutes. This message is really long.**

**Enjoy peoples.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sam's Point Of View**

**Sam tried calling Danny that night. She called him over and over again. Finally she gave up and decided to go over to his house. Once there she knocked on his door, and Jazz answered.**

"**Hey, Sam, if you want to talk to Danny he's not in his best mood right now." Jazz explained.**

"**Oh, I know." Sam said. She had her diary in her backpack which she was wearing. "I just wanted to tell him something important."**

"**Okay, but make it quick. He says that he's not in the mood for visitors. In fact, he didn't even eat dinner." Jazz said. Sam walked through the door.**

"**Thanks Jazz." Sam said. **

"**You know where his room is, right?" Jazz asked.**

"**Yeah, I think I've known him long enough toknow where his room is." Sam explained. Sam walked to Danny's room and knocked on his door.**

"**I told you, Jazz; I don't want anything that's Mexican for dinner." Sam heard an annoyed voice say from the other side of the door.**

"**Danny, it's Sam," Sam replied in a nervous voice.**

"**Oh, what are _you _doing here?" Danny said rudely.**

"**I'm just came over here to apologize," Sam said sadly. "You don't have to get all mad about it."**

**Danny was silent for a couple of seconds. "Well, then maybe I can go take my worry out on a ghost." Danny said harshly.**

"**Danny be reasonable. I didn't come over here just to hear you gripe about how that stupid poem upset your whole life." Sam protested.**

"**Yeah, well how did you know that it didn't upset my life? Maybe I liked…" Danny started to say.**

**"Liked what?" Sam asked.**

"**Nothing, I don't like anything." Danny said.**

"**Fine then, you didn't even hear the last part of the poem." Sam argued.**

"**Oh, was it about you saying your undying love for me or something stupid." Danny joked. Sam didn't take it as a joke. She choked back tears.**

_**Why is he being so mean? This isn't like him. I can't believe his rudeness. Why, doesn't he just be nice? I can't believe him. Time to go back to plan B.**_

"**Okay, Danny you're right. I should just leave you and Valerie alone. I don't even care anymore." Sam stated.**

"**What do you mean you cared?" Danny asked.**

"**Why, should I tell you? You don't even care." Sam said. "Look, you can go steady with Valerie, and have a boy who's part ghost and then a girl who wants to be a ghost hunter."**

**Sam tried to sound like she was joking.**

"**Sam, I don't know what to do." Danny said. Sam could hear the seriousness in his voice.**

"**Well, I think that you should get a good night sleep so you can have fun with Valerie tomorrow." Sam joked again. "Bye, Danny. See you tomorrow at school."**

"**Wait, Sam don't go," Danny cried. Sam ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook in her backpack, and folded it and then slipped it under Danny's door. She walked away, not hearing Danny's last words, "I need you."**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Danny's Point Of View**

**Danny slammedhis frontdoor, behind him. Jazz came running up toward him.**

"**Hey, Danny, did you have a good day? Do you want something Mexican for dinner? What should I make?" Jazz asked.**

"**No, no and I don't care." Danny answered. He stormed up the stairs to his bedroom. Five minutes later he heard a knock on his door.**

"**Danny, are you sure you don't want anything for dinner?" Jazz asked again.**

"**No," Danny replied. He heard footsteps walking away. He tried to gain all his thoughts.**

_**Okay, so Sam's mad at me because I'm selfish and clueless. Whatever clueless means. Okay, so she's miffed about Valerie, and I'm clueless. How much of that poem did I actually get?**_

**He was interrupted by a knock on his door.**

"**Danny, are you absolutely sure you don't want anything to eat?" Jazz asked.**

"**No, and if you come ask me again, I'm going to get really mad and burn Bearbert." Danny replied. Bearbert is Jazz's favorite stuffed teddy bear that looks like Albert Einstein.**

"**Okay, Danny I won't bother you again." Jazz said nervously. Danny heard footsteps walking away and tried to regain his thoughts again.**

_**Okay, what am I clueless about? That Valerie doesn't want to go out with me?**_

_**No, I already know that. Well, it has to do with Sam. Maybe I'm clueless because Sam likes….**_

**He was interrupted by another knock. **

"**I told you Jazz, I don't want anything Mexican for dinner." Danny screamed, in frustration.**

"**Danny, it's Sam" Danny heard a shy voice say from the other side of the door say.**

"**Oh, what are _you _doing here?" Danny said. He didn't know why he said _you _****so rudely.**

"**I just came over hear to apologize," Sam said. "You don't have to get all mad about it." Danny's heart skipped a beat. Sam wanted to apologize to him. He kept firm though, it case it was a joke.**

"**When then maybe I can go take my worry out on a ghost." Danny said remembering the poem. **

"**Danny be reasonable. I didn't come all the way over here just to hear you gripe about how that stupid poem upset your life." Sam protested.**

"**Yeah, well how do you know that it didn't upset my life? Maybe I liked…" Danny started to say. His heart skipped another beat. He had almost told Sam that he might've liked her.**

"**Liked what?" Sam asked.**

"**Nothing, I didn't like anything." Danny replied quickly.**

"**Fine then, you didn't even hear the last part of the poem." Sam said. **

_**The last part of the poem, what did that have to do with anything?**_

"**Oh, was it about your undying love for me or something stupid?" Danny joked hoping Sam would laugh. Instead he heard choked sobs.**

"**Okay, Danny, you're right. I should just leave you and Valerie alone. I don't even care anymore." Sam said. Danny's heart skipped another beat. She cared? What did she care about?**

"**What do you mean you cared about?" Danny asked, hopefully.**

"**Why should I tell you? You don't even care." Sam said "Look, you can go steady with Valerie, and have a boy who's part ghost and a girl who is a ghost hunter."**

**Danny knew Sam was trying to joke around, but it didn't seem that funny. He didn't know why that hurt him so much, but suddenly he went into serious mode.**

"**Sam, I don't know what to do." Danny said desperately.**

"**Well, I think that you should get a good night sleep so that you can have fun with Valerie tomorrow." Sam said. Her words hurt Danny. "See you tomorrow at school."**

"**Wait don't go," Danny cried. He ran to his bedroom door. He heard the sound of ripping paper and seconds later some paper slipped under his door. He heard footsteps walking away. He wish the sound wouldn't stop, but it faded away, and he said his last words even though he knew she couldn't hear them, "I need you."**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ohhh, evil cliffhanger. What will happen? Can't post tomorrow sorry. Evil parents told me I'm grounded from the computer because I was working on this chapter. Your reading pleasure is my writing pain. Hopefully this chapter will keep you content for a while. If not, Attack Evil Squirrels Attack! Mwahahahaha!**

Byeness peoples...


	8. Old Memories, New Fights

**Alohaness peoples. I'm posting this before school again so I better hurry up. I can't believe it's the eighth chapter already. I might have to make a sequel, but hopefully not. Okay, well, this is the same night, after the fight. It changes thoughts and places quickly so keep up.**

**Enjoy peoples.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Danny's thoughts in Italics**

**Danny picked up the piece of paper that Sam had slipped under his bedroom door. He didn't want to read it. Not now, not ever. He crumpled it up and threw it in his trash can. It didn't mean anything if Sam hated him now.**

**_I'm such an idiot. Why did I have to be so mean to Sam? She was coming over here to apologize, and I blew it. No wait, I dropped a nuclear bomb. She must be so miffed at me. I know I'll just go over to her house tomorrow and, oh what's the use? All my plans stink._**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sam's thoughts in Italics**

**Sam wasn't that far away from her thoughts either. She was laying down on her bed, trying to fall asleep. After about ten minutes she couldn't stop thinking about Danny. She changed back into her normal everyday outfit, and slowly went down to her family's small library. She didn't know why they even needed one, but it proved helpful to hide her most secretive possession, her scrapbook. Sam wasn't really the scrapbooking type, but one summer complaining about being bored, led to three summers of learning how to scrapbook with her mom. **

**She was very good at it. She didn't dare tell anyone outside her family. Not even Danny knew, and right now she was glad about that. She went past a couple of shelves before she found her book. It was hidden amongst yearbooks from her parent's high school years. It was the perfect hiding place because nobody looked in old yearbooks.**

**She took the book back up to her room, and sat down on her bed. Sam had tons of scrapbooks full of pictures, and junk, but this was her favorite, mostly because it had plenty of pictures with Danny and her in it. She hadn't shown anyone this book, it was her favorite scrapbook.**

**She opened it up and a note from the second or third page had fallen out. "Probably from lack of glue," Sam thought. She looked at the note. It had been torn into a million little pieces, and then had been taped back together again. She read the words**

**Dear Sam,**

**I really like you. I think you're cute.**

**I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Valentines Day**

**Dance with me on Friday, and also be my Valentine.**

**Please write back or come tell me yourself.**

**Signed,**

**Danny Fenton**

**Danny had written it to her in the sixth grade. She had agreed and they went out for two weeks. That was when Paulina had moved to Amity Park, and Sam saw Danny liking her, so she broke up with him. Sam had never been so hurt in her life and apparently so Danny hadn't either. Danny was Sam's first boyfriend and her last. She hadn't had one ever since him. After they had broken up Sam tore up the letter into tiny pieces and threw them at Danny. Then, Danny had taped all the pieces back together again, and had given the letter back to Sam their eighth grade year. They had been friends, friends ever since. **

**Whenever Sam read this letter it gave her comfort. Like, somewhere deep down in his heart, he still loved her like he did in sixth grade. She knew it would never happen though. She went to her window, and looked up at the moon, and she felt like Danny was starring at it too.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Danny's thoughts in Italics**

**Danny was looking out his window looking up at the moon, and for some strange reason he thought that Sam was too. He had just finished reading a letter that Sam had given him in sixth grade. This is what it said.**

**Dear Danny,**

**I would very much like to go with you **

**to the sixth grade dance. I would also like to **

**be your Valentine. I think you're cute and **

**I'm glad you asked me. I don't really like boys this much,**

**but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?**

**Please write back or come and talk to me**

**Signed,**

**Sam Manson**

**That was Sam's reply to the letter that Danny had given her for Valentine's Day. That year changed Danny dramatically. It was the year that he had had his first girlfriend, the year that he got his heart broken and the year that he met Sam for the first time. He had no idea why Sam had broken up with him, but it broke his heart, and he hadn't had another girlfriend since then. Well, unless you count Paulina, but he had gotten over her a long time ago.**

**It really hurt when Sam had tore the letter up and threw it in Danny's face, but everything changed when he had taped it all back together again and had given it to Sam. Of course they had only stayed friends, but did their feelings ever change?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sam's thoughts in Italics**

**Sam walked over to her desk with her scrapbook in her hands. It was so messy, there were school books all over the place, and she put her scrapbook on top of them and started shuffling all her books into her backpack. She quickly went to her bed and fell asleep. She had glued the note back into her scrapbook.**

**When she woke up, her alarm clock flashed 7:30. She got dressed quickly stuffed her books into her bag and ran out the door, but if she hadn't had been in such a hurry, she would have realized that she had stuffed her scrapbook also into her backpack on her way to school.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, I know it might've been a short chapter, but this chapter leads up to the very long next chapter. It might take awhile to update though, but it's the weekend and that's good news for me. Thankfully I didn't have to send my evil squirrels, but that still might happen. ;) Okay, well I'm late for school now.

Byeness...


	9. Friends Again? And A Surprise

**NOOO! I didn't mean to post that last chapter! It was supposed to be later in the chapter! Oh, well, I continued on from it. It changes POV's and there's a surprise in the chapter. Enjoy peoples.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sam's Point Of View**

**Sam walked into the school building. She was walking to her locker when she saw Valerie standing right in front of it. "Excuse me _Valerie_, but I have to get my math book out of my locker." Sam said politely. Valerie moved out of Sam's way.**

"**I just wanted to talk to you about something." Valerie said sweetly.**

"**Yeah, well what is it?" Sam asked harshly. Valerie didn't talk for a couple of seconds. **

"**I just wanted to warn you to not try any funny business with your so called "Ex-best friend." Valerie threatened.**

"**Really, what are you going to do about it?" Sam asked Valerie, as she turned toward her. Sam slammed her locker door shut, having already gotten her **

**Algebra book.**

"**Can't tell you _that_, but I can tell you that we switched to Mr. Lancer's English class for first period, instead of Algebra." Valerie smiled sweetly, as the bell, for first period, rung. "Bye" Valerie added as she walked away.**

**_Did she know that all along? What a jerk! I hope she does get married to Danny. Then they can have a jerkish family together! Oh, crap, I'm going to be late for first period. I'll just pretend to have a headache in the nurse's office._**

**Sam opened her locker and got out her history book. Fist period class took up all the time until lunch started, and then Sam had one long history class, and then two short classes. Sam walked down to the nurse's office. Hoping her plan would work. Her parents would ground her if she got another tardy before the end of the year.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Danny's Point Of View**

**Danny woke up at 7:30 and quickly got dressed. He stuffed, his books into his backpack, and stuffed the sixth grade note into his pocket, thinking it would bring him comfort to have it. To have a remembrance that Sam _had _liked him at some point in her life. He flew to school getting there in less than 20 seconds.**

**Danny walked into the high school and saw Valerie. "Hey, Val" He said cheerfully.**

"**Hey Danny, look I can't talk for long. I'm kind of wanting for someone." She said.**

"**Oh, okay, I just needed to grab my first period Algebra book from my locker." Danny said. He walked over to his locker which was two lockers away from Sam's.**

"**Wait Danny, we have Mr. Lancer's English class first period, instead of **

**Algebra." Valerie said quickly.**

"**Oh, okay, thanks for telling me. Oh, and if you see Sam can you tell her that too." Danny said, not thinking straight. Valerie looked nervous.**

"_**Does he know my plan" She thought.**_

"**Why?" Valerie asked sweetly.**

"**Well, she's my friend and I just thought that she should know." Danny said nicely, "So be sure to tell her."**

"**Oh, I will," Valerie said, as Danny started walking to Mr. Lancer's class.**

"**Thanks," he told her, and continued walking.**

"**Oh, I'll be sure to tell her something, and that." She muttered under her breath.**

**Danny was getting worried. The first period bell had rung and Sam wasn't in English class. He saw Valerie run into the classroom, seconds after the bell had rung. It was a good thing that Lancer hadn't been in the classroom or else she would've been tardy. Then he started thinking about Sam.**

_**Did I upset her enough not to come to school? I've realized that I want to be friends with her again. Valerie is okay, but she would never go out with me and**_

"**So you'll have Sam, just to have someone to go out with?" An evil voice said in the back of his mind. "Cause that wouldn't be fair to Sam, now would it?"**

_**I guess it wouldn't be fair, but she just doesn't get me as well as Valerie,**_

**Oh, just because she doesn't have fancy gadgets, weapons, and whatever else Valerie has.**

_**No, that's not it, it's**_

**That's a good thing, because at least Sam doesn't have an alter ego that wants to destroy your ghost half, and Sam's already accepted your ghost half, would Valerie?**

"**Just shut up! Shut up!" Danny shouted, but he didn't mean to yell it out loud for the whole class to hear.**

"**Mr. Fenton, would you like to teach this class instead of me?" Mr. Lancer asked him. Danny could feel all the eyes of his peers on him.**

"**No," he said shyly.**

"**What did you say?" Mr. Lancer asked. **

"**I said, No I don't want to teach this class." Danny said a little bit louder.**

"**Then I suggest that you pay attention, and not daydream anymore." Mr. Lancer replied. He continued teaching his lesson. Danny gave the rest of the lesson his full attention.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sam's Point Of View**

**Sam was sitting in the nurse's office. The nurse was taking a break for a couple of minutes, so she had to wait for awhile. Sam was lying down on one of those cots you find in the nurse's office, with itchy sheets and frizzy pillows that make your hair stick to them. Finally, the nurse walked in. She was really young. **

"**Just graduated out of medical college from her sixth year," Sam remembered her dad telling her when the new nurse started working at the high school. **

**The nurse had long, black, hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, but she had two long strands of hair coming down each side of her head. They were kind of like her bangs. She wore a white over coat, but it was unbuttoned down the middle revealing her blue T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and, can you believe it, white combat boots. **

"**I can't believe that that woman makes her own clothes and shoes." Sam remembered her mother interrupting her father and hers conversation. "How could she find the time?"**

"**Sam Manson, right?" She asked.**

"**Yes," Sam answered, as she sat up on the bed.**

"**No, lay back down you poor child," The nurse cooed. Sam laid back down, she was laughing on the inside. She was nothing near a _poor _child.**

"**I have a really bad headache." Sam told the nurse. The nurse sat down on a chair by the bed, seeming interested in her story.**

"**I've had my fair share of headaches," The nurse replied. "Like the kind where you feel so bad that your class is so boring, so you get such a bad headache and have to leave."**

"**Well, mine is one of those, I didn't want to be tardy to class, kind of headaches," Sam put her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe that she had just told the nurse why she was in the nurse's office. She looked over to the nurse thinking that she would have a stern look on her face, but instead, she was smiling.**

"**I remember when I used to do that." She said to Sam, "Go, to the nurse's office and pretend to be sick when I was having a bad day. But you know, sometimes things don't work out, and you can't keep running away from them. You'll have to face your problems sooner or later, and I'll be here if you want to talk about it."**

"**But it's almost the end of the year." Sam protested.**

"**Here's my phone number," She said as she wrote it on a piece of paper and then handed it to Sam. Sam looked at the piece of paper. It read.**

**Mrs. Sam Fenton's phone number:**

**923-4567**

"**You're married?" Sam asked. Not noticing what name was written on the piece of paper.**

"**I was or still am, it doesn't matter. Just call me if you need me," She said. The lunch bell rang. Sam got up from the bed and walked over to the door; she turned and faced the nurse.**

"**Thanks, Mrs. Fenton," Sam said, she started walking out of the office.**

"**Please, just call me Sam," Mrs. Sam Fenton said.**

"**Okay, I will," Sam said. She was halfway to lunch when she suddenly realized what the nurse's name was. "WHAT!" She screamed.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Danny's Point Of View**

**Danny was in the lunch line when he heard a loud scream coming from the hallway. "WHAT!" it screamed. Danny paid for his lunch and sat down beside Valerie.**

"**What do you think that noise was?" He asked Valerie.**

"**What noise?" Valerie asked.**

"**Someone yelled, what, just a couple of seconds ago." Danny explained.**

"**Who knows, and who cares," She answered. Danny ate silently throughout the lunch period, because Valerie was having a conversation with Star. **

**He ****was looking for Sam, but she never came to lunch. He finished his lunch early. Valerie was still talking to Star, so he went over to dump his tray and then walked to his second period history class. He was surprised to see Sam already sitting in one of the desks. He walked over to her.**

**She looked at him and he looked at her. Then she looked outside the window, which was by her desk. Danny walked over to her.**

"**Are you ready to present your history project?" Danny asked Sam. **

"**Yeah, I think I am, thanks for asking. I'm glad you're so happy that I got to at least one class on time." Sam said rudely.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sam's Point Of View**

**They had been studying World War II and their project had to do with Hitler's reign. Danny decided to write a poem about Hitler and the means of how he was such a bad person and other things. Sam decided to make a scrapbook about Hitler, after all that was what she did best, but when she pulled out her scrapbook, it wasn't the same scrapbook that she needed for her project. It was her favorite scrapbook, her most prized possession, in the classroom, with the person that she hated right now. She began to get panicked. She raised her hand.**

"**Thank you for volunteering to go first," Mr. Kostas said, who was their history teacher. "When everyone gets hear we will hear your project first. Ms. Manson."**

**Sam looked around, and saw Danny. Danny was laughing at her with Valerie, but when he saw the worried look on her face, he knew something was wrong. He stopped laughing immediately. If only he hadn't sat so far away from her, then Sam could've told him to make a distraction. He must've understood her thoughts, because he raised his hand. **

"**Yes, Mr. Fenton, what do you need?" Mr. Kostas, asked Danny.**

"**Can I be excused to go to the bathroom?" Danny asked.**

_**What! He's not supposed to go to the bathroom! He's supposed to be making a distraction!**_

"**Yes, but hurry up." Mr. Kostas replied. Danny got up from his desk. Sam gave him a horrified look and he winked at her. Sam relaxed, he had a plan. Valerie watched them from the back, of the room. She wasn't amused; something was going on between them. She starred at Sam's desk and saw her scrapbook. It wasn't the same color as the one that Sam had been bringing in for the past week. She wondered about things.**

**Suddenly, Danny Phantom flew into the room. **

"**Run, run away, it's the evil invisible ghost!" He shouted at the class. He continued flying through the air pretending to get punched, kicked and hit, by the evil invisible ghost. Sam smiled at him. Everyone in the classroom ran out into the hall, even Sam, but something wasn't right. Danny Phantom was flying through the halls of Casper High, getting punched, kicked, and hit by something that wasn't even there. Then he flew into the boy's bathroom, transformed back, and walked out into the hall. He didn't see Sam anywhere so he walked by himself in the hallways.**

**Back in the classroom, Valerie grabbed the scrapbook that had been lying on Sam's desk, she looked in it, and a smile spread across her face. Then she walked back into the hallway. All the kids had been ushered into the auditorium, and she headed that way. From a distance, a certain nurse named Sam Fenton was watching Valerie's every move.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Evil cliffhanger. Somebody said they wanted a dead squirrel? Oh, I have a good squirrel story! Yesterday, I was walking home from school and...**

**Hitler- Was a dictator who was against Jewish people. He was in responsible for the Halocaust, which was torture and killing of Jewish people. Nobody was sure why he was against Jews, but he is now known as an evil dictator and a most praised and wordshiped ruler. I don't like Hitler. End of story.**

**Next chapter hint:**

**Who is the new nurse and what is so strange about her? What is Valerie planning to do with Sam's scrapbook? Why is the nurse so interested in Valerie? All good questions, now here is a chapter preview since you've all been so good.**

"Sam Manson" The principle called Sam up to the auditorium stage. Valerie was grinning evily behind the stage curtain. Sam reluctantly got up and slowly walked to the stage. Sam went up and stood by the principle.

"Sam you have been acknowledged for taking your Drivers Ed. class this year is that right?" The principle asked Sam. Sam nodded her head. "This means that you will take your Drivers Test over the summer, and if you pass, you will be ahead of your class, and you will also get to assist Mr. Lennet's Driver's Ed. class for your fellow students next year."

Sam saw a bunch of angry glances at her from her ninth grade class. It wasn't her fault that her birthday was before school started every year. Shequickly and quietly walked off the stage. Once she was off the stage and the principle was talking again, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her out of the auditorium.

That's not the best chapter preview, but it's a suspenseful one. Besides I couldn't remeber any other parts. Look for the next chapter soon. My computer let me update. Yeyness!

Byeness peoples...


	10. To Be Or Not To Be Friends?

Alohanessness peoples. I want to give a special shout out to my friend Beth. She's full of awesomeness!

Okay, anyways, this chapter has a lot to do with what happened in the auditorium. There'll also be another chapter preview, which you should all be looking forward to. Well, here it is, chapter ten. Changes POV, has Sam Fenton's POV, and you learn the mysterious secret about Sam Fenton. Enjoy peoples.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nurse Sam Fenton's POV

Sam Fenton saw Valerie walk into the girls' bathroom, she followed Valerie into the bathroom. She heard voices. She remembered them as Valerie's and a girl whose name was Paulina that had come into her office numerous times because she had broken her nail.

She tried to catch what the voices were saying:

"Look what I found that's little Ms. Goth Geeks." Valerie said.

"Oh, this is good. We've got her now." Paulina said. "She can't deny it anymore."

"How do you think Danny will react when we post copies of this all over the auditorium?" Valerie asked.

"Why do you care? I thought you dumped that stupid Fenton loser." Paulina said harshly.

"Yeah, but" Valerie started.

"Look, if you don't want to go through with this it's fine, maybe I can give you another chance to join our group sometime." Paulina said. Valerie knew that it wasn't going to be possible for her to give her another chance.

"We'll have to do it tomorrow then." Valerie said.

"Why?" Paulina asked.

"Everybody's already in the auditorium, from the stupid ghost attack," Valerie said meanly. "and I heard that we're having a presentation of some sort in the auditorium tomorrow anyway."

"Ghost Attack," Paulina's eyes lit up. "Let's go then."

Sam Fenton quickly ran to her office, as Paulina and Valerie came out of the bathroom and started walking down to the auditorium.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam Manson's POV

Sam had left school after the whole Danny Phantom incident. She went back into the classroom and had grabbed her things. She had been half way home when she realized that she had left her most prized possession at school, in her history classroom.

She shrugged it off and continued walking home.

She woke up the next day at 7:00, determined not to be late to school again. She showered got dressed and started walking to school. She saw Danny walking across the street and waved to him. He waved back at her, and then crossed the street to walk with her.

"Hey, Sam, did you hear about the dance on the last day of school?" Danny asked her.

"No, I didn't." Sam said, and she truly hadn't.

"Well, it's a new dance thing that they're going to do at the end of every year. It's called "Summer Sweethearts." It's supposed to be a big thing. You can only go if you have a date," Danny continued talking.

"Well, I'm sure Valerie will have a good time with you. It will be a great bonding experience for you guys." Sam interrupted.

"_Why does she always have to keep bringing up the subject of me and Valerie?" Danny thought to himself._

"No, you don't understand. See I thought that maybe you and I…" Danny started to say, but was too distracted by talking that he didn't realize that he had just crashed into a tree. Sam stopped walking and crouched down beside Danny.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think so," He replied. From across the street Valerie was watching Danny and Sam. It made her want to throw up. She continued walking to school, hoping Danny would notice her. He never did. It made her mad at him when she had gotten to school.

Sam helped Danny get up. They continued walking to school. Danny and Sam parted when they walked into the school building. The angry stares that they were getting from people weren't very nice, but when they separated the angry stares went away.

While Sam was in her first period Drivers Ed. Class, and Danny was in his first period Art class, they couldn't stop thinking about each other. In the middle of the classes everyone was called into the auditorium. When they walked into the auditorium it was pitch black, the only light you could see was coming from stage.

When everyone was present the principle announced the school dance at the end of the year, and other boring things. Then she announced that she would like to recognize someone very important from the Drivers Ed. Class that was in ninth grade.

"_Please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be me." Sam thought._

"Sam Manson" The principle was calling Sam to the auditorium stage. Valerie was grinning evilly behind the stage curtain. Sam reluctantly got up and walked to the stage. Sam stood by the principle.

"Sam you have been acknowledged for taking Drivers ED. Class this year, is that correct?" The principle asked Sam. Sam nodded her head. "This means that you will take your Drivers Test over the summer and, if you pass you will be ahead of your class, and you will get to assist Mr. Lennet's Driver's Ed, class for your fellow students next year."

Sam saw a bunch of angry glances from her ninth grade class. It wasn't her fault that her birthday was before school started every year. She quickly and quietly walked off the stage. Once she had gotten off the stage and the principle had started talking again, she felt someone pull her arm and drag her out of the auditorium.

She tried to scream, but her mouth was covered under a soft hand. She looked up and saw the nurse pulling her. As soon as they were out of earshot Sam started talking.

"What was that all about?" She whispered quietly, scared and frustrated.

"You'll thank me later." The nurse replied. "Something terrible is going to happen to you, and I don't want you to be there when it happens. Go home quickly and don't ever talk about me again to anyone, not even Danny got it?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Do you promise never to talk about me to anyone again?" The nurse asked frustrated.

"Yes," Sam answered.

"Then there's nothing else I can do. You'll figure it out after it all happens." The nurse replied. "Go home, and tell your parents school got out early or something."

"Okay," Sam asked. She trusted the nurse, it was a scary uncertain kind of trust, but it was still a trust. Sam ran to her Drivers Ed. Class to get her stuff and then ran home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam Fenton's POV

"Time out," You could hear the voice from the school hallway where the nurse was standing. A vortex appeared and a person named Clockwork appeared out of it.

If you don't have any idea who Clockwork is from the Danny Phantom series too bad, because I'm not going to describe him for you, and maybe you can ask someone else about him.

"What have you told the girl?" Clockwork asked harshly.

"Nothing that she shouldn't have known," Sam Fenton replied with the same harshness. Everything had frozen in time, except for Sam Fenton who was not of the time period that she was in.

"You have disrupted the time stream." Clockwork said angrily. "Now who knows what will happen. Your future might be changed."

"I'm willing to take that risk. I don't want her to go through the same pain that I went through." Sam Fenton protested.

"She will not have the same pain that you had," Clockwork agreed. "But she will have a different pain, a pain that might bring the Ultimate Enemy back."

Sam Fenton gasped at these words. "But the Ultimate Enemy is already in our time. It will make no difference to us."

"But that's not to say that he isn't in this time yet. The havoc that you've caused will affect this time so that the Ultimate Enemy will be released sooner than we expected." Clockwork explained. Sam Fenton was upset at herself.

"I just wanted things to be different in this time. I didn't want myself, or her to be hurt again. I only meant to," Sam Fenton started to say.

"Let's go. You've caused enough trouble in this time period." Clockwork interrupted her.

"But can't I just try to fix things?" Sam begged.

"No," Clockwork said, "You're future is sealed." With that said, he took Sam Fenton with him into the portal and they disappeared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny's POV

Danny was surprised when Sam had been called up to the stage. He thought he had heard a muffled scream, when she had gotten off of the stage and he had followed her out into the hallway. He had heard the conversation that she had had with the nurse, and he saw Clockwork only reappear and disappear, because he had been frozen in time just like everyone else.

He returned to the auditorium to see Paulina and Valerie on the stage making some sort of announcement.

"Everyone has tried to get Sam Manson to admit her feelings about Danny Fenton, but no one has succeeded." Paulina said. Danny didn't like where this was going.

"But now we have proof." Valerie said. She cued the Janitor who turned on the auditorium lights. "Look around you and you will see Samantha Manson's own personal scrapbook of her and Danny."

Students got up to look at the copies of pictures taped on the walls of the auditorium. Danny got up and went to look at some. They're were pictures of him and Sam, and under the pictures were little subtitles like, Danny and me at the park, or Danny and me at the Nasty Burger. Danny recognized Sam's handwriting.

He was about to leave the auditorium when he saw a picture he recognized. It wasn't a picture exactly, more like a letter that had been ripped up into pieces and taped back together. He ripped the paper off of the wall and read the letter. It was the same letter that he had given Sam in the sixth grade. A smile spread across his face.

Suddenly the paper was ripped out of Danny's hands.

"What, a retard." Dash said looking at the paper. It took Danny a second to realize that Dash was taking about Sam and not him. "Who would save a letter from the sixth grade about Valentine's Day?"

Danny's face turned red. He had his note from sixth grade that Sam had given him, in his pocket. Even though no one knew about it, he was still embarrassed to think about it.

Danny was about to defend Sam from Dash when the principle began ushering people out of the auditorium.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam's POV

On Friday everybody knew that Sam was an outcast. Valerie was popular again and was hanging out with Paulina. Danny was kind of popular. Danny wasn't talking to Sam anymore and he was hanging out with Valerie all the time. Valerie was impressed with herself. She had won Danny away from Sam, but she wasn't happy. When you looked at Sam, the whole situation seemed like it didn't bother her, which was the complete and total opposite of how she felt.

_Danny won't hang out with me anymore, I'm a laughing stalk at school, my parents won't give me advice, and my grandma is out of town. At least Tucker will be at school on Monday. _

Sam thought Tucker would hang out with her, if nobody else did, but this would only be possible if she could get to Tucker before Danny did. Would Tucker reject her like Danny had? She could only wonder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tucker's POV

On Monday Sam walked to school alone. Tucker ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, Sam, we need to talk." Tucker said sadly. Sam couldn't believe it. Tucker _was _going to reject her just like Danny had.

"It's okay Tucker. I don't want to do the plan either." Sam said.

"Really," Tucker asked. He sounded relieved.

"Yeah, it's cool, and you don't have to hang out with me either after the whole _incident_." Sam continued talking. Tucker frowned.

"Sam I still want to hang out with you, it's just," Tucker said.

"It's fine Tucker. Really, it's OK. You don't have to choose sides. You can choose Danny's side, okay. I won't get mad." Sam argued.

"But, Sam," Tucker replied.

"Tucker it's FINE. It will be OK with me. See ya around." Sam said, and she walked to her locker since they had arrived at school.

"See ya." Tucker replied shyly. He was looking for Danny, and not too long after that, he spotted him laughing with Valerie by her locker. He went over to talk to Danny.

"Hey Danny, _Valerie_," Tucker said when he was close enough to them.

"_Foley_," Valerie replied.

"Hey, Tuck," Danny said not noticing the awkwardness of the situation. "Do you want to eat lunch with us?'

"Well, I was thinking about eating lunch with Sam." Tucker started to say. Valerie made a gagging noise.

"Don't you think she might try to hit on Danny?" Valerie asked Tucker.

"Why would she do that? She doesn't even care about Danny anymore. She's thinks it's cool that you guys are hanging out more." Tucker replied. The last part was a lie, but Tucker ignored it. Valerie looked horrified. Her plan was backfiring on her. She quickly changed her expression. "What do you think Danny? You can bring Valerie with you." Tucker asked him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny's POV

Danny didn't say anything. Inside he wanted to hang out with Sam, but the fact that she had kept his sixth grade note surprised him. He had better things to wonder about anyway. This whole mess had something to do with Clockwork and Danny wanted to figure out what it was, but to do that he would have to talk to Sam. This was something he was incapable of doing at the moment.

"_Why am I not talking to Sam though?" Danny thought._

"Because you are following what Valerie wants you to do," The evil voice in his head replied.

_No, I'm not, it's my own choice._

Then why are you asking yourself why you aren't hanging out with her?

_Because I want to know why I'm deciding that choice_

And Valerie has nothing to do with it?

_No_

And the whole auditorium incident doesn't have anything to do with it either?

_I'm not talking about that._

Yes, you are.

_No. I'm not._

I know now. You're afraid that you'll get made fun of by everybody else if you admit to Sam that you like her.

_That has nothing to do with it!_

Right, sure, then explain why you have the sixth grade note in your pocket right now?

_That's because, I, like, umm._

See. I'm right, I'm right, I'm right, I'm right.

"Shut up!" Danny again, didn't mean to shout it out loud for everybody in the hallway to hear. Except the only person in the hallway was Sam, and she could've cared less about what he was doing. Out of instinct he quickly walked over to Sam.

"Hey, Sam," He said. Sam didn't say anything. She got her Drivers Ed. Class book from out of her locker. "Good Job on the whole Drivers Ed thing." Sam looked at him, she opened her mouth to say something, but she looked away from him and shook her head. "I guess we're late for first period. Well since you're already caught up in Drivers Ed. and I don't want to go to Art Class how about we skip first period and go to the park."

Sam who had been annoyed by Danny ever since the incident got angry. She slammed her locker door shut and looked at Danny. "You have some nerve" She shouted at him. Students had opened the doors to the classrooms and were looking out at Danny and Sam. Sam ignored them. "First you get dumped by some girl. Boo-hoo. Then you try to get her to go out with you when she didn't even want to and it is the stupidest idea that I've ever heard."

"Then you act like we're friends again, then you get mad at me because of some stupid poem I wrote, then you try to say you're sorry, and just make it worse, then you act like we're best friends again, then you get mad because of the stupid auditorium incident, and now you're talking to me like I'm you best friend again. It's not funny! You're not fooling anyone! I don't care if you don't want to be my friend, but imagine how I feel! I'm so sick and tired of you ignoring me and not paying me any attention! I hate that scrapbook, and I hate you! Sometimes you have to lower your expectations for someone! I've learned to do that with you! So you know, maybe you could learn to be a little nicer to your _real _friends that actually _care _about you! I'm so out of here! Bye, except it's only forever." Sam finished shouting at him and walked out of the school building.

Danny just stood there, unable to talk. Had he really upset Sam _that _much to get her that mad? The answer was the answer that he didn't like.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yeah, cool chapter right? Evil squirrels where are you? Oh, crap they're dead. No the squirrely rath has ended. Squirrely rath, Squirrely rath...

Here's your stupid chapter preview. Enjoy, this is all you're getting.

"What the heck!" Valerie said, confused. As she stood by her locker the following morning at school. "Is that Tucker with..."

"Sam," Danny answered for her. His heart sank. Sam had walked into the school holding Tucker's hand. A thousand questions went through his mind when he saw them together.

Hahahahaha! Evil chapter preview cliffhanger. Try saying that five times fast, but don't really say it five times fast. Okayness, well spring break is next week for me, sooo, I'm going to try and fit as many chapters as I can into this week, but i can't make any promises.

Until now, I really didn't care about reviews, but now that I know so many people like my story, I'm not posting any new chapters until I get three or more reviews. It only takes two minutes to write, great story keep writing, so write reviews or I won't write more of the story.

I guess we found out the secret of Sam Fenton, but keep reading to find out even more stuff, and junk. Oh, and I know this story is Romance/Action/Adveture, but not so much the action/adventure, this is because I haven't gotten that far yet. Maybe I should've wrote longer chapters. Oh, well.

Byeness peoples...


	11. Utter Chaos

DONE! After three days of working on the eleventh chapter, I'm finally done. I hope you guys like it. It has a lot of changing Point Of Views and is very dramatic. The first part of it is after Sam had yelled at Danny. I hope you like this chapter. You better because I got new pet squirrels. Squirrely rath, squirrel rath continues, squirrely rath...

Enjoy peoples...

Sam's POV

Sam ran to her house and slammed the door shut. Tears were falling down her eyes. She leaned against the back of the door, as she saw her mother running towards her.

"Samantha, what are you doing home so early again?" Her mother said harshly, but relaxed her tone of voice when she saw Sam crying. "Sam, dear, what's the matter?" her mom asked her. She put a hand on Sam's arm. Sam shook her head and broke away from her mother.

She ran up to her room. She threw her backpack onto her bed with full force, and by doing this her bag ripped open, and her books poured out of it. She walked over to her bed, still crying, and carried her books over to her desk. She picked up one separately. The one that she despised, the one that had caused her so much pain, the one that Valerie had sneaked back into her locker the same day that the auditorium accident had occurred. Sam picked up the book and threw it on the ground. Pages ripped out of it. She picked up the pages that had fallen out and ripped them into pieces. She threw the ripped up pieces into her trash can.

After all the pieces were in the trash can, she took the scrapbook and threw it in the direction of the trash can. She missed the trash can, causing even more pages to fall out of the scrapbook. She screamed in agony and frustration and jumped onto her bed. She jumped onto a pillow and violently punched, hit, and kicked it, as though it was something that she completely and utterly disliked. "Chaos, utter chaos," she thought. She kicked all the pillows off of her bed and lay down on her bed. Awhile after that, she fell asleep, but before she fell asleep, she had the same thoughts running through her mind over and over again:

_Danny is going to get it now. It's not over. The plan must follow through, no exceptions. Have to call Tucker, have to kiss…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny's POV

Danny just stood there, looking like a complete idiot. People that were in their classrooms, slowly closed the classroom doors, but not after giving Danny a sour look. After standing silently for about fifteen minutes, Danny turned intangible and flew out of the school building. He landed in his room twenty seconds later. He walked over to his closet, and looked for a book. He pulled out a yearbook, from his parent's college days. He thought that this was a good hiding place, because nobody ever looks in old yearbooks. Inside the book, were important papers stuffed inside the pages. He found the paper he was looking for and pulled it out. It was the poem that Sam had written about him that was so horrible.

"_Something about the end of this poem is important," Danny thought to himself._

He read past the parts that talked about him wanting to go out with Valerie, worrying about ghosts, and Sam hating him, until he reached the part of the poem that he didn't recognize.

He hadn't read the poem since Sam had given it to him that one night. He was anxious to read the last part of the poem. He read it and cried softly.

_Even though I know this isn't true_

_I long to say_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I love him I love him _

_My lost soul cries out_

_I can't admit this feeling I'm having_

_It's like I can't explain_

_But when he's around_

_It's like he stops the rain_

_The rain on my life and my problems go away_

_Every time I'm with him any day_

_But now that he's gone _

_Jealousy occurs_

_I love him I love him_

_My broken heart cries out_

_I love him I love him_

_But I do not shout_

Everything made sense now. Not everything completely, but the things that Sam had been yelling at him about. She still loved him, or had loved him before. He wished that he could tell her that he was sorry and truly wanted to make things up because he hadn't helped with the auditorium incident, but how would she believe him? Sam, the person he had taken for granted, Sam, the person who was not going to take his crap anymore, and Sam, the person that he loved, but didn't know if she loved him back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tucker/Sam's POV

Sam woke up at 7:00 P.M. She had the sudden urge to call Danny, but she shrugged it off. She decided to call Tucker instead.

"Sam, you sound upset, and angry," Tucker said after Sam had called him and had said "Hi."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty miffed at a certain someone right now." Sam replied bitterly.

"Danny," Tucker answered.

"Bingo," Sam said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tucker asked. _"Please don't say the plan, please don't say the plan, please don't say the plan." He thought._

"I was thinking about doing the plan." Sam replied.

"Really," Tucker said in a high, squeaky voice.

"If that's okay with you?" Sam asked with a begging voice.

"Yeah sure, that's totally okay with me." Tucker said. It really wasn't okay, but he would do anything for his friend who wanted revenge on the person who was treating her like she was nothing important.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this Tucker." Sam said, "Be sure to walk with me to school tomorrow."

"I will," Tucker replied, before Sam hung up. Somehow he knew that pretending to be Sam's boyfriend was going to be much harder than he thought.

Tucker woke up at 7:00, just as Sam was making her bed. They both took a shower, even though they had both taken one the night before, for reasons unknown. Tucker walked over to Sam's house, just as she was tying her shoes. He rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Tucker." Sam replied, and then she called to her mom, "I'm going to school." She slammed the door behind her and walked beside Tucker.

"You still want to do the plan?" Tucker asked her. Sam nodded and Tucker sighed. He reached for her hand and put it in his. Sam looked surprised, but she didn't say anything and they continued walking to school. They reached the outside of the school property.

"Ready?" Tucker asked her.

"Let's do this." Sam said with enthusiasm. Tucker looked at Sam. She looked really serious about the whole "plan." Tucker squeezed Sam's hand and they walked into the school building.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny's POV

Danny woke up at 7:00 on a Wednesday morning. He took a quick shower, got dressed and flew to school. He walked into the school building and grabbed his books' for first period Algebra.

"_Great," He thought, "Another class where Sam can yell at me." _

He walked to his Algebra class and put his books on his desk. Then he walked towards the ninth grade hall and saw Valerie at her locker. "Hey Val," He called to her as he walked over to her. She stood frozen there, just as most of the kids in the hallway were. He turned around and froze too.

"What the heck," Valerie said confused. "Is that Tucker with…"

"Sam," Danny finished for her. His heart sank. Sam had walked into the school building holding Tucker's hand. A thousand questions raced through his mind when he saw them together.

"_What the heck is Sam doing holding Tucker's hand?" He thought._

"Maybe she likes him," The evil voice in the back of his mind replied.

_But she doesn't…she likes me_

Maybe she changed her mind

_But she…she…and I_

She doesn't seem like she wants to be with you right now. Isn't that completely obvious?

_Yes, but I thought that…_

If our thoughts were reality, life would be easier or more confusing. I'm not sure which.

_Please, just let me think by myself_

Why, so you can just make the wrong choices without having someone guiding you into what is right?

_No, I don't need you're help._

Okay then, have fun winning Sam back with that attitude.

"I do not like Sam!" Danny didn't mean to yell it in front of everyone in the hallway. Sam and Tucker stopped walking, they looked at Danny. Everything went silent. Then Sam and Tucker continued walking to their lockers. Everyone went back to their own business after that. Valerie looked at Danny with a horrified look. Danny shrugged and walked to their Algebra class. Valerie's mouth hung open in horror.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny walked into the classroom and was violently pushed into a desk. The teacher was nowhere in sight. The jocks were in a circle around all the so called "geeks of the class." So were all the cheerleaders, Danny realized, as he looked up and saw Paulina and Star. Valerie came into the room not long after that. Danny thought that she would be forced into a desk too, but she walked over by Paulina with a sour look.

(A/N: I have no idea what the Algebra teacher's name is. I know he was featured in a couple of episodes, but until I find out his name I'm just going to call him the Algebra teacher. Okay? Coolness)

"Since the Algebra teacher isn't here, and this class isn't getting a sub until next period, we decided to do some of our own equations." Dash Baxter the biggest high school jock jerk reported to the distressed geeks. "Paulina goes first."

"Okay then. My first equation is this. Geek plus Geek equals love." Paulina said, looking towards Tucker and Sam, who were sitting by each other. Danny had just noticed this. "Star your turn."

The group of jock jerks and cheerleaders went around the room making mean comments about all the geeks in the circle. So far Danny hadn't been made fun of, but that didn't mean that it still couldn't happen. Valerie was the last person in the group to make a mean comment. Valerie looked at Danny and then over to Sam and Tucker.

"Two geeks, times a cruel prank, times fake love equals jealousy." She said. Everybody broke into laughter, everybody except for Sam, Tucker, and himself. It took Danny a second to realize that they were talking about the situation with him and Sam. He starred angrily at everyone, but soon realized that the only person that they were worried about laughing at was Sam. Sam looked about on the verge of tears. Tucker grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her out of the classroom. Danny felt like hitting Tucker. How could he have betrayed him?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tucker and Sam were known as the outcasts of Casper High. Nobody was allowed to talk to them or they would officially be known as an outcast too. Danny hated not being able to talk to Sam, but it gave him an excuse not to talk to her too. He often had fights with his evil voice about this subject.

Paulina was actually talking to him. He had gained a lot more popularity from hanging out with Valerie, but deep in his heart he knew that he was missing something. He missed his two ex-best friends.

Though they still acted like a couple, Tucker and Sam didn't have the same mushy ooey gooey lovey faces and other stuff that most couples did. Danny _did _feel jealousy towards Sam and Tucker, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

"_Is this the same way that Sam felt when I was hanging out with Valerie?" Danny asked himself. _

The evil voice never came. Ever since Danny had had a major fight with his evil voice, it never came back. Danny missed his evil voice. It had been right. It did give him advice in his situations and helped him to realize what he had done wrong. He wished that the voice was still there.

The "Summer Sweethearts" dance was the following week. As many girls that tried to get Danny to go to the dance with them, he had become quite popular you know, he said no to all of them, even Valerie. When he told her this she acted like it was no big deal, but inside she was horrified, because her plan had half succeeded. She had gotten Sam and Tucker away from Danny, but he still didn't like her as much as he seemed to like Sam.

And even though Danny knew that Sam would be going to the dance with Tucker he still had hope that she would save a dance for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam's POV

"Why, do I have to go again?" Sam asked as her grandmother pulled a black dress out of her closet.

"Well, personally I don't think you should go, but you're mother says that you need to support your school." Her grandmother replied, and then said, "All you have is black. You can't wear that to a formal dance."

"I told you I'm trying to make an impression of being an individual." Sam protested at her grandmother.

"I understand," Her grandmother replied. "Follow me." Her grandmother sped off down the hall to her own room. Sam followed her grandmother. Her grandma was pulling a box out of her closet.

"What's that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Just something that I wore when I was young like you." Her grandma replied. She opened the box and pulled out a dark red dress. "It should fit you."

(A/N: I'm not the best at describing dresses so bare with me please.)

Sam put on the dress. It came a little way down below her knees, and at the bottom it was cut sideways. The top cut off to single straps a little ways down from her shoulders. It had little light ruffles along the top of it, and on the straps. It wasn't very tight, but it wasn't very loose either. It fit Sam perfectly. She walked over to the mirror. Her grandma came up behind her, and put a necklace on her. The string was black leather and in the middle of the string, was red stone that had a black bead placed in the middle of it. Then her grandma helped Sam get into red high heels.

"Time for makeup and hair," Sam's grandma said cheerfully.

"What?" Sam said, taken by surprise. Her grandma pulled her away from the mirror and set her down into a chair.

"You don't think that you are going to go to a dance without a new hairstyle?" Sam's grandma asked her, and then she started messing around with Sam's hair. When her grandma was finished with her hair and makeup, she led Sam over to the mirror. Sam liked the makeup. Just a little bit of blush, red lipstick, and sparkly eye shadow. Even though she liked the makeup, Sam was most surprised by the hairstyle. Her hair had two bangs coming down the side of her face, and a high pony, that was covered by curly hair, curly hair that covered the back of her head. She liked the hairstyle, and it reminded her of someone.

"Beautiful," was all her grandma said, "beautiful."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny's POV

Danny hadn't planned on having a date, but he had planned on going to the dance. He just remembered that he was supposed to have a date to the dance, but he thought that he'd just phase through the wall and get into the dance that way. He wore a regular tuxedo, like he had worn at the dance from the beginning of the year.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tucker's POV

Tucker was nervous about going to the dance with Sam. He had gone with her, at the beginning of the year, but this was different. Tucker was going as her real date, not just as a friend. He felt nervous about dancing with Sam. The only thing they had done so far was hold hands.

Sam and Tucker walked to the dance, while Danny flew. When they got there they decided to walk to the gym. Tucker saw Danny in the gym. He ignored him, even though he had the urge to walk over to him and say "Hi." Tucker sat down at a table and Sam followed him. Tucker saw Danny go over to the refreshment table. He suddenly had a plan.

"Sam can you go get me something from the refreshment table?" He asked.

"Why don't you?" Sam said teasing him. Tucker gave her a look. "Okay, fine." Sam started walking toward the refreshment table.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny's POV

Danny didn't see Sam coming. At first he didn't even realize that it was Sam. She walked over to the punch bowl and Danny followed her.

"Sam?" He said. Sam looked at him and then shook her head. She poured punch into a cup. Danny felt really bad. Was she just ignoring him to ignore him or was she really mad. He guessed the second option.

"Sam, please listen to me." Danny begged. Sam set her cup onto the punch table; she hadn't taken a drink out of it yet, and looked up at him. She crossed her arms, looking like she was ready for an explanation. "I just wanted you to know that, I didn't have anything to do with the whole auditorium incident. I'm sor…"

Danny was interrupted by the biggest jock jerk on campus pushing him aside and starring at Sam. Danny's eyes flashed green. Sam looked disappointed and surprised.

"Hey, you look really nice tonight. If you dance with me, than maybe you could regain some popularity back." Dash tried to persuade Sam.

"Don't you have a date?" Sam asked, completely ignoring Danny who had just gotten up off of the floor.

"Yeah, but she doesn't mind." Dash looked over at Valerie who was chatting up a storm with Star.

"_Great," thought Danny, "He's trying to steal both of my possible dates."_

"Would you like to dance?" Dash asked Sam, just as a slow song came on. Sam looked at Danny. Danny tried to show Sam his emotion with his eyes. She got the message completely, but she reacted to it the wrong way.

"I would love to dance with you Dash." Sam replied. She put her arm through his and they went out into the middle of the dance floor. Danny's eyes flashed green again.

"_Why am I getting so upset about Sam dancing with him?" Danny asked himself. _

The evil voice never came. He missed the evil voice. Danny looked at Sam and Dash dancing. Dash of course looked completely miserable dancing with the total outcast of the school, but Sam looked like she was enjoying herself. Something wasn't right though. Dash wouldn't just ask Sam to dance with her right off the bat. Danny saw something out of the corner of his eye. Dash kept moving farther and farther away from the dancing spot that they had starting dancing at. Danny looked above to where Dash was heading. Above that spot was a net that was holding different colored objects. Wait, those colored objects looked like, WATER BALLOONS! Danny looked over at Tucker, and apparently Tucker was thinking the same thing. Too bad Tucker wasn't the one with ghost powers.

Dash looked over to Valerie and Star. Star gave him the thumbs up sign. Sam wasn't paying any attention to anything. Danny crawled under the refreshment table, and transformed. He turned invisible and was floating in the air. Star pulled a rope and Dash backed away from Sam. Danny took his chance; he over-shadowed Dash and pushed Sam away from the path of water balloons. Sam skittered across the gym floor. High heels were really slippery.

Water fell all over Danny, who was actually in Dash's body. He fell down to the floor and was covered in water. Everybody in the gym stopped dancing and looked at Dash. The D.J. stopped playing the slow song. Everybody started laughing at Dash.

Even though Danny was in Dash's body, he felt like everyone was laughing at him. He knew what Sam was going through. He looked up at Sam, and then he flew out of Dash's body. He flew back under the table and transformed back into his human self. Everybody was starring at Dash, so they didn't see Danny come out from under the table, everyone except Sam and Tucker. Danny brushed off his tuxedo and walked out of the gym. He walked down to the auditorium, and sat in one of the seats. He put the palm of his hand on his forehead and started to cry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam's POV

Sam grabbed Dash's arm and walked with him to the center of the dance floor. She was trying to make Danny even more jealous, and she didn't know that she had succeeded. Sam didn't know that Dash could be such a graceful dancer, she actually thought that she was enjoying herself, until the middle of the song, when Dash backed away from her and then he pushed her away from the spot that they had been dancing at, and a bunch of water balloons fell on him.

It had confused Sam, but finally she understood. It was a dead give away when Dash had been starring right at her and then he dropped his head and fell on the floor. Then a light appeared from under the refreshment table, and Danny crawled out from under it. She saw him walk out of the gym. She walked over to Tucker.

"It was all a trick." Was the first thing that she said.

"Yeah, and Danny saved you from it." Tucker replied.

"But that doesn't mean that he didn't help plan it." Sam debated.

"True, but I don't think that he'd be that shallow." Tucker argued.

"Anyway, I'm going to find out." Sam declared.

"You're not going to go try and talk to him are you?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, I am." Sam said enthusiastically. She started walking out of the gym.

"Wait. I don't think that's such a good idea." Tucker called after her, but it was too late, she had already left the gym.

Sam saw Danny sitting in the abandoned auditorium. Was he _crying_? She suddenly thought of a plan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny's POV

"Dear Danny," The voice came from the microphone on the auditorium stage. Danny didn't bother looking up. It was probably just his imagination. "I would very much like to go with you to the sixth grade dance. I would also like to be your Valentine. I think you're cute, and I'm glad you asked me. I don't really like boys this much, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me? Please write back, or come and talk to me, signed, Sam Manson." Danny looked up. It couldn't have been anyone else, because it was Sam's voice. She was standing up on the stage with the microphone in her hand. She quickly put the microphone back into the microphone stand holder thing, and walked off of the stage stairs. She walked across the auditorium and sat down beside Danny.

"How did you know?" Danny asked her.

"I have a good memory." She replied shyly.

"And I thought that you hated my guts." Danny said nervously.

"I thought that you hated my guts too." Sam said as she smiled.

"Well, I guess that we both thought wrong." Danny said.

"What do you mean _we_ _both _thought wrong?" Sam said, getting defensive. "You _do _hate my guts. _You're_ the one who planned the whole auditorium incident, and_ you_ just planned the whole thing in the gym." The smile lifted from Sam's face.

"Well, then maybe we thought right. You _do_ hate my guts, because _you_ are going out with Tucker and _you _are ignoring me." Danny said getting on the offense.

"Wait a minute. What does me going out with Tucker have anything to do with it?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just thought that it could make a hole in our friendship." Danny said.

"You mean former friendship." Sam said. She got up from her seat and started to walk out of the auditorium. Danny followed her. He grabbed her and turned her around.

"I still want to be friends." Danny said looking deep into her eyes. "I don't know what I did wrong, but I want to make it up to you. I want to forget this whole thing and start over."

"We all want a lot of things, Danny." Sam said sadly. "But sometimes we don't always get what we want, and you already have that."

Tucker ran through the auditorium doors, and nearly knocked Danny over.

"Sorry, man," Tucker said to Danny. "Did everything work out between…"

Tucker was cut off because Sam was moving her hands in a violent movement telling Tucker to shut up.

"We're going to go." Tucker said to Danny. He grabbed Sam's hand and they walked out of the auditorium. Before Danny left to go home, he muttered some words under his breath that he wanted Sam to hear."

"I have everything, except you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, heres the deal peoples. I'm gonna be busy this whole next week, cause it's Spring Break, so I'm not going to be updating from this chapter in awhile. Just to let you know one third of this story is complete, but don't worry. The last part of it is very short, and I'm going to make longer chapters from now on.

You know you want it. Here's the next chapter preview.

Chapter 12: Time Changes Things

"Wait a minute, are you saying that I'm going to marry Sam?" Danny was in the Ghost Zone, at a place called The Hall Of Time, and he was talking to a ghost who was the master of time, Clockwork.

"You did in an alternate reality, but thanks to Sam, the Ultimate enemy will be released and you will never have a chance to marry anyone." Clockwork said sadly.

"Wait, what did Sam do?" Danny asked confused.

"That's right you haven't met future Sam. She is responsible for your turning into the Ultimate Enemy sooner than we expected, not your friend from the present." Clockwork explained.

"I still don't understand. Am I still going to turn into the Ultimate Enemy even though he's safe with you?" Danny asked. Clockwork could not explain this, but he slowly nodded his head.

"In time you'll understand, in time." Was all he said.

Hahahahahahahahahaha! Evil chapter preview cliffhanger. I better get at least ten replies to this chapter, or else I will set my squirrely rath on all those who read, but don't reply to this story. Oh, and before I forget, please check the reviews if they're new ones, because sometimes I write important Author's Notes in them.

Byeness peoples...


	12. Time Changes Things, The Ending

I'm sorry to report that this will be the last chapter of this story. Unless, you want me to continue writing this story or to write a sequel then my mind has told me that this is a good place to stop writing. I'm sorry to all my readers out there, but you can look for many other stories that I will write on here. My first goal is to finish The Confusion of Time and Love. I hope you guys will understand.

Enjoy the last chapter...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No One's POV

"You'll do fine," Tucker said to a very nervous Sam. They were standing in front of a red car. Sam was about to take her Drivers Test. "You passed your Drivers Ed. Class so you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but that wasn't the real thing." Sam managed to say. She was shaking. What if she crashed? What if she failed? What would her parents think?

"Hey, think about it this way. Nobody that has ever attended Casper High has passed their Drivers Test as a freshman." Tucker said.

"Thanks Tucker that takes all the pressure off of me." Sam said sarcastically.

"Your welco…no wait, I meant that it could give you a chance to show your individuality." Tucker corrected.

"Really, thanks Tucker. You're so thoughtful. I'm just glad that Danny's not…"

"Here," Tucker finished for her. He looked in the direction that Sam was facing and saw Danny walking with Valerie towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked Danny rudely.

"WE came to see you flunk your Drivers Test." Valerie replied with the same harshness.

"Actually, _you_ didn't want to come." Danny corrected her.

"So it was just _Danny _who was going to watch Sam flunk her drivers test?" Tucker asked.

"No, actually _I _came here to support Sam. _Valerie _wanted to come with me." Danny explained.

"Really, I wonder why Valerie wanted to come with you to watch me at my Drivers Test." Sam said suspiciously. Sam looked over at Valerie and Valerie was looking at her nails.

"What, I couldn't hear you?" She said.

"Never mind and Danny really wanted to come to support me." Sam said sarcastically.

"But I really did come to support you." Danny protested.

"Right," Sam said annoyed.

"I really did. Valerie was just joking." Danny protested again, as he was ushered away by the person that was going to judge Sam on her Drivers Test.

"Sure, like I'm going to believe that. You're so full of…"Sam was interrupted by her Drivers Test person. She got into the car, buckled her seatbelt, and checked her mirrors.

She aced the Drivers Test. She took it seriously and didn't even blink once. Well, maybe once, but you get the point. She went to get her Drivers License and they told her that she'd have to wait for three months before she'd be able to drive anybody around. She didn't mind that very much.

She and Tucker walked out of the parking lot holding hands, while Danny and Valerie were skulking behind them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny's POV

Danny was down in his parent's lab on the computer, talking to…Valerie Gray, big surprise there. He was surfing the net when he spotted an ad on the side of the screen:

C. H. A. T.

Computer geeks Helping Adolescent Teenagers

Have homework trouble? Are your parents bugging you? Getting failing grades? Having a relationship problem? Then the C.H.A.T. group can help you solve it. Click here for more information.

Danny thought twice before clicking and then clicked. It took him to a different website. had an information center. He clicked on that, and a short paragraph popped up explaining the website.

_The C.H.A.T. (Computer geeks Helping Adolescent Teenagers) Organization has been helping teenagers for five years. Ordinary teenagers come to this website to find help with homework, parental issues, grades, teachers, social problems, and relationship crisis. If you have any more questions about this website please click one of the options below._

_How it works? _

_How long can you use this program?_

_Who is the founder of this program?_

The list went on and on Danny clicked on the option "_How it works?_" and another paragraph popped up.

_After signing up on this website you chose a category that you need help in. Then you wait until one of our teenagers is free to talk with you. The talking session is just like instant messenger except it's a private chatroom where you and your teenage helper are the only ones who go there. The chatroom is like the teenagers office where only certain people can enter it. If this is your first time on the website, you can discuss with your teenage advisor weather you want to have certain times when you can discuss your problem(s). This website is free. The only thing that is costly is the time that the teenage helpers put into helping other teens._

Danny saw a _sign up_ button underneath the paragraph and clicked on it. Then he saw a number of questions.

(A/N: Italic is the questions and regular writing is Danny's answer's.)

_**Note: Before you sign up, remember that all your personal information will be shared only with your teenage advisor and that the teenage advisors' have been approved by this website.**_

_First Name:_

Danny

_Last Name:_

Fenton

_Age:_

15

_Grade:_

Ninth going into Tenth

_Problem:_

Relationship

_Friend, Family Member, Teacher, Girlfriend/Boyfriend, or Stranger:_

Friend

_Is your friend male or female:_

Female

_How long have you been friends:_

We've been friends since eighth grade.

_Do you think about her all the time:_

Maybe

_What do you think is wrong:_

We don't talk to each other anymore

_Why:_

She's upset with me

_Why:_

I don't know

_What did you do:_

I don't know

_Thank you for you time answering the questions. A C.H.A.T. Organization member will be with you in a moment._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tucker's POV

Tucker walked Sam to her house. As much as he wanted to congratulate Sam on her Drivers Test, he couldn't shrug off his duty. He waved goodbye to her and started walking to his house.

He got on the computer and went Then he clicked a button that said _C.H.A.T. members click here._

Ever since Jazz had found out about Tucker's love for technology and school, she had been pestering him to sign up for an organization called C.H.A.T. Jazz was the

Co-director of the organization, and she was also a person that chose kids to join the organization.

He had no idea what the organization was and didn't want to find out. He also doesn't get very good grades in school. It isn't that he's bad at school he just loves technology to much, so he gets distracted.

He had been on the website for two months now, and loved it, except the time when he had to help Dash with his math homework. He had to tell Jazz to get someone else to tutor Dash because Dash was annoying him.

Tucker checked if he had anyone to talk with today, but that was a dumb question for him to ask. He had finished helping all of the teenagers he was supposed to help the day before and didn't have anyone else to help. For a second he thought that he would be able to log off, and go celebrate with Sam, but he saw a last minute person pop up onto his _people to help_ list.

He clicked the personal information of the person and his mouth hung open for over a minute. He couldn't believe it. Of all people to help he got his ex-best friend, Danny Fenton.

He clicked a button that said _send him in _and knew that he would be talking to Danny shortly.

Meanwhile, Jazz had just finished talking to one of her teenagers. She had been talking to this teen for over a year, and things just seemed to be getting worse in this girls life. Strangely this girl had the same first name as her organizations founder and she used to be one of Danny's friends, Sam Manson.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny's POV

A button appeared on Danny's computer. He had finished talking to Valerie and was focusing on this now. The button said, "_Match found, Start Talking Now_"

Danny clicked this button and was instantly placed into a chat room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Narrator's POV

(A/N: Italic Tucker, Bold/Italic Danny. Have fun reading)

Tucker gulped and started the conversation.

_Hi, I'm one of the Teenager Advisors here to help you with your problem._

**_Hello, I'm one of the teenagers that has a problem._**

_Very funny, you're a comedian right?_

_**Maybe, but can we talk about my problem now?**_

"Danny always wants to get straight to the point. Wait, I have to imagine that I'm talking to another teenager, and not my ex-best friend." Tucker thought.

_Okay, you said that you have a relationship problem with a friend who is a girl, right?_

Tucker had to pretend that he didn't know anything about the situation.

_**Yes, I do.**_

_And you don't talk to each other anymore, right?_

_**Yeah.**_

_Why, do you think she doesn't talk to you?_

_**I have no idea.**_

_Do you not want to talk to her, or does she not want to talk to you?_

_**Both**_

_Why, don't you want to talk to her?_

_**She got mad at me and wouldn't talk to me, also she's known as the outcast of our school, along with my other friend who's a guy. I feel sorry for him.**_

_Why?_

_**He's known as an outcast too and he didn't even do anything, except try to stick up for my friend.**_

_That makes sense, but it would be easier if you could give me their names. Then the conversation would go smoother._

_**Fine, the girl's name is Sam, and the boy's name is Tucker.**_

_I knew it._

_**What?**_

_Never mind._

Tucker knew that he almost blew it.

_**Okay, continue.**_

_And why didn't you stick up for Sam too?_

**_See, I had been hanging out with this girl named Valerie, she had rejected me and I had been trying to win her back, and she just got her second wind of popularity, and I wanted her to like me again, and she was one of the people that had called Sam and Tucker outcasts so I had to stand by her._**

_If she rejected you before, then isn't it a stupid idea to try to win her back again. _

_**Probably, I do have some pretty stupid ideas.**_

Tucker agreed with his statement.

_So why didn't you stop trying to win her back?_

**_Both of my friends had gotten pretty fed up with me, and they started going out with each other, and avoiding me. I can take a hint. I still want to be friends with them, but if I say I'm sorry again, they'll tell me that I sound like a broken record or they'll just avoid me. So the only person I can really hang out with is Valerie, and I really don't want to hang out with her._**

_Don't you have any other friends?_

_**Sadly, no.**_

_If they're your real friends then they will take you back and be understanding. Our time is almost up. Do you want to talk again? Are Wednesday's after school okay for you?_

_**Yeah, but can I ask you one more question?**_

_Sure_

_**If you were on of my friends that was in that situation, based on the stuff that I said, would you take me back as a friend?**_

_Definitely_

Tucker answered this question honestly. He sent Danny out of his computer office and logged off. If he wasn't going through the plan he would ask Danny to be his friend again. He was starting to have second thoughts.

He called Sam later that day.

"Sam, I really need to talk to you." Tucker said sadly.

"About what," she asked. _"Don't say the plan, don't say the plan, don't say the plan." She thought._

"The plan," Tucker said nervously.

"What it isn't working?" Sam asked.

"_Oh, it's working a little too well." Tucker thought._

"I don't know, but it's just getting a little uncomfortable, you know?" Tucker replied.

"I don't see a problem. The only thing we've done is hold hands." Sam protested.

"Look, I think it's finally sunk into Danny's thick skull that we don't want to put up with his crap." Tucker said on the offense.

"How do you know what he thinks?" Sam asked, and Tucker sighed. How was he supposed to tell Sam with out her finding out that he had talked to Danny?

"I talked to him." Tucker said. _"Smooth," His evil voice said. _And then you could hear Sam's voice from the phone even when you held it five inches away from your ear.

"YOU DID WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TALKED TO HIM! WHAT ABOUT THE PLAN! HE'S JUST GOING TO ACT THE SAME WAY IF YOU LET THIS DROP AND GO CRAWLING BACK TO HIM," Sam paused and Tucker took it as a chance to say something.

"Look Sam, you don't understand…"

"NO HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND AND NEITHER DO YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Then without a second thought Sam hung up the phone.

Tucker couldn't believe Sam. He couldn't totally accuse her of overacting. She didn't know how Danny felt, and he just blew it, but he thought she could've been more understanding. Then he thought that since the plan meant a lot to Sam, canceling the plan was like a crushed dream for her. She really believed in the plan, but she didn't have any idea about the trouble it caused for Danny. No people to hang out with or anything. He chose Danny's side, but then thought, "If I choose Danny's side who would Sam hang out with?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam's POV

Sam hung up the phone and threw it across her room. Then she screamed, and quickly stopped. A thousand questions ran through her mind.

_Who will I hang out with? What will happen? How can I go through with the plan now? Who can I talk to?_

She came up with the answer to the last question quickly, and picked up the phone she had thrown down. Then she walked over to her dresser and found a piece of paper. It said:

Mrs. Sam Fenton's phone number:

923-4567

Sam quickly dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello," A voice said on the other line of the phone.

"Hi, this is Sam Manson. I'm calling for a Mrs. Fenton." Sam said nervously.

"You're talking to her." The voice said.

"Oh okay," Sam said, her voice sounded horse.

"What's the matter with your voice?" Mrs. Sam Fenton asked. "And feel free to call me Sammy, that's what my husband," cough "ex-husband used to call me."

"I was yelling, and I'll call you Sammy so we don't get confused." Sam agreed.

"Why did you want to call me?" Sammy asked.

"Before I get into _that_, I think we should get to know one another right?" Sam asked.

"Right," Sammy agreed.

"So why did you decide to become a school nurse?" Sam asked.

"Well, I like to help people and I was used to helping out my ex-husband with most of his cuts and bruises." Sammy said solemnly.

"Oh, what did he do for a living?" Sam asked knowing that she was getting into dangerous territory.

Sammy knew she couldn't give herself away. "He was involved with bringing people to justice."

"Oh, like a cop?" Sam asked.

"Something like that," Sammy replied, she wasn't really lying.

"I want to get into medical school now that I think about it." Sam said thoughtfully. Blood didn't scare her, and she loved to help people, not to mention that she was extremely smart.

"It's harder than you think." Sammy said, not wanting Sam to take up the career as a school nurse. "Anyway, why did you call me?"

"I'm having a problem with my friends. They both ditched me and I really need someone to talk to." Sam said. Sammy's eyes flashed green and then changed back.

"Well, I'm here to help." She said optimistically.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny's POV

Danny felt good about telling someone his current situation and about how he felt. About a half an hour after chatting with a C.H.A.T. teenager advisor, he received a call from Tucker telling him that he wanted to be friends with Danny, and that he was sorry about all the trouble that he had caused. Danny told him that it was alright and they made plans to go to a movie that Friday. After he hung up the phone his ghost sense went off. Just when he had thought everything was going perfectly he had to deal with a ghost.

Danny transformed and waited for the worst. "Beware I am the Box Ghost!" a voice came from the ghost portal, and not soon after that the Box Ghost was in his parent's lab. Danny grabbed him by the neck, and was about to throw him back into the Ghost Zone when the Box Ghost said "Wait, I have a message for you from Clockwork."

"Really, what did Clockwork say?" Danny asked as he let the Box Ghost go.

"He wants you to report to the Hall of Time right away." The Box Ghost said, and then he flew back into the Ghost Zone afraid that Danny would beat him up at any given second. Danny flew into the Ghost Zone and straight to The Hall of Time.

Danny flew into The Hall of Time and looked for Clockwork. He didn't see him anywhere, so he looked into this future portal thing. He saw a woman that looked like an older version of Sam, with the bangs and stuff but a bit younger, and a man who looked like an older version of him. They were having a conversation.

(A/N: If you watched The Ultimate Enemy then you'll know that Sam and Tucker have no idea how he actually turns into the ultimate enemy.)

"I don't think that fighting ghosts will be good for you anymore, maybe you should give up fighting ghosts." The woman said.

"How do you think I should give up ghost hunting? I'm half ghost!" The man shouted.

"Maybe you could give up your ghost powers. It's not healthy for you anymore. Maybe we could ask Vlad to..."

"WE'RE NOT ASKING VLAD ANYTHING!" The man interrupted her. The woman looked offended, and started crying. Then the man loosened up and gave her a hug and she hugged him back. "Look, I'm sorry Sammy. I just can't risk giving up my ghost powers, even for a good reason."

"Why not?" The woman asked. The man thought for a second, and then he answered her.

"I think that there will be severe consequences from trying to separate me from my ghost half, and think about it, who will protect the city?"

"Would you do it for me, and yourself? You've already given up your dream to be an astronaut, and you have too much blood loss. I'm asking this for your life." The woman said sadly.

Danny jumped when he heard a small cough coming from the back of the room. He turned around to see Clockwork, and flew towards him. Danny opened his mouth to speak, but Clockwork beat him to it.

"The image that you've just seen is your future, or was your future. It was you and Sam." Clockwork explained.

"Wait a minute are you saying that I'm going to marry Sam?" Danny asked.

"You did in an alternate reality, but thanks to Sam, the Ultimate Enemy will be released and you won't have a chance to marry anyone." Clockwork said sadly.

"Wait, what did Sam do?" Danny asked confused.

"That's right you haven't met future Sam. She is responsible for your turning into the Ultimate Enemy sooner than we expected, not your friend from the present." Clockwork explained.

"I still don't understand? Am I still going to turn into the Ultimate Enemy even though he's safe with you?" Danny asked. Clockwork could not explain this, but he slowly nodded his head.

"In time you'll understand, in time." Is all that he said.

"I need to know now. How do I turn into the Ultimate Enemy?" Danny asked desperately.

"You were always going to turn into the Ultimate Enemy, or else he would've disappeared from time instead of still being stuck in the Fenton thermos." Clockwork explained.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. That's my future, as the Ultimate Enemy." Danny said sadly and slowly.

"It may be your future, but remember, time changes things."

"How," Danny asked.

"Sometimes the things we want have to take time. Like, you wanting to be friends with Sam and Tucker. It took time to get them to be your friends again."

"But only Tucker wanted to my friend again." Danny protested.

"Time changes things," Clockwork said, and then he ushered Danny out of The Hall of Time. And while flying through the Ghost Zone back to his house, the phrase ran through Danny's head.

_Time changes things._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Yep that's it. The final chapter. The ending. Fin. _

_Hope you enjoyed the story._

_The squirrely rath will not end. We will not be silenced._

Squirrely rath, squirrely rath continues, squirrely rath...


	13. Author's Note, Please Read!

Okay, here's the deal peoples. I said that I would write a sequel only if you wanted me to and most of you sound like you don't want me to. It'll take a while for me to write a sequel since I am working on The Confusion of Time and Love, and I'm starting two other fanfics also.

So I might write a sequel but it just depends on how many of you actually care that I do. Now I'm going to answer some of your reviews just because I have nothing better to do.

Spirit and Soul 29: Thanks for your encouragement. I know the ending sucks. I wasn't planning on ending the story until after I was halfway done writing the chapter so I didn't really want to change the chapter. I forgive you, and I might write a sequel. Thanks for telling me to.

TheSuperGirlOfDreams: I was basically hoping that you guys could use your imaginations, but as being the writer and the only one with a creative imagination I have to write a sequel. So in the sequel you can find out what happens to Sam.

Flashx11: You're right I am making a sequel, but I was hoping that as creative readers that you could think up a good ending. Alas, I have to write a sequel because you guys can't handle not knowing what happens.

psfc: Thanks for saying that it was a great story. You were basically the only one who came up with a sad ending for the story, but I am making a sequel so that might not happen.

cutereviewgirl: So intimidating. You actually thought that I was going to update. You are really persuasive and kind of scary. So that's one reason why I'm writing a sequel. lol

strange organized chaos: Thanks for saying that the story was awesome. I guess you'll be getting that half of your cookie back. lol

Fanficaholic: Squirrely rath, squirrely rath… the story won't end and we will not be silent.

I read the story over again and saw that the ending did not fit the beginning so I will be making a sequel, and the title I'm thinking of, for the sequel, will be Time Changes Things, but until then I have to finish writing my other story.

Byeness peoples…


	14. Time Changes Things, Advertisement

_Time Changes Things_

_Sequel to: When You Thought You Knew Someone_

_Genre: Romance and Suspense_

_When: Intro's up, but full story is coming soon._

_By: DannysEvilTwin _

_Coming Soon._

And look for an update for The Confusion of Time and Love

Byeness peoples...


End file.
